


Tomorrow We Fight

by Wayward2Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst and Feels, Author Doesn't Know How To Tag Properly, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Peter Parker, Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Alternate Universe - Freeform, Multi, Not Very Good With Summaries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is Not Hydra, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward2Writer/pseuds/Wayward2Writer
Summary: When both Steve and Bucky went under the ice they woken up to a world where Hydra had won and is ruling the world. Refusing to sit by and allowing this to to continue, both soldiers decide to bring a small group of rebels, with the help of Nick Fury, to put an end to their reign. Perhaps with the help of the mysterious metal wearing humanoid that Steve keeps seeing would mind lending a hand, though the Hydra's Mechanic may have other things in store for the heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

 “Mr. Stark... I'm sorry.”

“Me too, kid.”

“…”

“… Close your eyes Pete.”

Peter does so. 

A single gunshot rang out.

.

..

…

….

…..

_If you’re seeing this, then I guess that means the impossible happen._

_But you probably don’t care. Hell, with everything that’s happen. With everything I did, I’m surprise you would even still be here, listening to this willingly considering I’m partially the reason this world is the way it is._

_The reason it’s in shambles._

_I know you all probably hate me, despise me, probably want me dead. But wait until I tell you our story before you judge us harshly._

_So please, let me explain everything._

_I was probably a boy, no older than ten when it happened. My parents were out and Jarvis, my family’s butler, was watching over me when they showed up._

_I remember Jarvis telling me to run and hide while he held them off the intruders._

_I did as I was told. I ran upstairs and hid in my closet, holding my breath while I heard the commotion happen from downstairs._

_I stifle a gasp in my hands when I heard a gunshot and several thumping heading to my parents’ room. Where I was hiding._

_It didn’t take long for them to find me, but I fought as hard as I could. Biting and thrashing but I couldn’t win against them._

_I wasn’t strong enough and they took me away._

_I recognized one of the man’s symbol on his uniform. My father had talked about him when he would tell me old war stories about working along Captain America: Hydra._

_I remember screaming when I saw Jarvis lying in a pool of blood, his eyes vacant and glossy trying to run over to him but the men wouldn’t let me as they dragged me away._

_That was the last time I ever saw Jarvis… or my parents._

_I thought at first they were going to use me as leverage for my father, maybe force them to make him a weapon or something in exchange for my safe return but that didn’t seem the case. At least, at first._

_Instead, they decided that I with my wits, I could be of more use instead._

_They started from the ground up: training me, teaching me their ways, and making it very clear what would happen if I disobeyed or went against them._

_You only need to get shocked twice to get the hint._

_Years passed and by the age of seventeen I was making weapons that made even anything Stark Industry manufactured look like a child’s toy._

_I wasn’t proud of it but said nothing._

_They used it on poor helpless people who had no chance against it as a “test field”_

_I remained indifferent._

_They congratulated me on a job well done._

_I felt nothing._

_I was the Mechanic. A heart made of iron._

_My only purpose in life was to serve Hydra and bring this world to its knees._

_And I helped did it._

_One weapon at a time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a little rewrite with this chapter (big thanks to my dear friend who helped me with this story as well), didn't really like how the first one sounded. Hope you guys like this version of the chapter. Have a great day!

**~~New York~~ : Year 2020**

**Time: 12:45:27**

Tony had lost track how long he has been working, hours, days, weeks. It was always hard to tell, but he kept working.

Kept creating.

He was the Mechanic after all.

Just a being whose purpose is to build, create, construct, assemble. So, he did.

**_You’re not a machine Tony._ **

He paused for a moment, his dull eyes sparking ever so slightly when he heard **_the voice_** again. Subconsciously tightening his hold on his smoldering iron till his knuckles turned white.

**_You’re so much more than what they say._ **

_No,_ he thought, _I’m not._ And went back to work.

Meanwhile, a dark figure attached to the ceiling crawled towards him while he was distracted.

Tony continued to add the finishing touches of his contraption when he spoke, “You’re gonna have to do better than that to sneak up on me kid.” Tony turned to just as the figure landing down, smiling softly when he saw the teenager’s angry pout.

Peter Benjamin Parker. A young cadet that had joined the Hydra Legionaries about two years ago and, thanks to his enhanced abilities he had been assigned to be Tony’s guard. Making sure that nothing bad ever happen to him at home or at work when he’s not training with the other Legionaries.

The thought would have probably made anyone feel ridiculous upon having a fifteen-year-old acting as ones security guard, but Tony didn’t mind having the kid around. Sure, he was a chatterbox and seem to be fascinated by everything in Tony’s lab and had an act for setting one (or three) explosions down there; but then again, so did he.

He had also gotten to know to know Peter in the last two years and found the boy’s intelligent nearly rivals his own, allowing the teen to help Tony in his Shop.

Still, it was better than the other guys who had been assigned to Tony who would force him to eat, bathe and sleep.

Though he remembered another person who was also nice to him… and sweet… and loving…

But… s-they were gone now.

“How did you know I was up there?” Peter asked as he walked over the Mechanic.  

Tony smirked slightly, “I’ve been in this game longer to make out some patterns. Although you were quiet, your reflection gave you away, thus rendering you traceable.” He tapped his glass cup with his screwdriver to emphasize his point.

“I’m surprise your eyesight still works.” Peter joked.

Tony snorted, shaking his head in amusement. That’s another thing he liked about having him around. He wasn’t afraid to talk back at him. He acted just like a kid. Not a soldier. Not an employee of Hydra. Not his guard. Just a kid who liked to pick on an older man.

 “Oh kid, you wound me! I would smack you with my arm if my old bones weren’t be so weak and creaked every time I moved.” Peter laughed at Tony’s melodramatics.  

“You’re such a drama queen,” Peter commented.

“And proud of it!” Tony admitted, grinning while Peter chuckled.

The teen’s laugh died as he examined the device the older man was making. “I thought you said you don’t like bringing your work home with you.”

“I don’t.”

“Then what’s that?”

Tony followed his gaze, staring at his latest looking invention with a small pride. “Well, remember when Maximoff was explaining her visions of that other world and how she saw a wizard that goes by the name Doctor Strange and when he performed his magic, he was able to create-

“Oh! You mean where Wanda talked about that wizard doing that magic sparkling thing and I was jumping in and out of them punching a giant purple alien!” Peter finished, earning a nod from the Mechanic.

“That’s the one.” Tony replied as he stood up, stretching. “Speaking of, have you heard from her recently?”

Peter shook his head, “No, her and Clint went on a rescue mission with Rumlow. Apparently some rebellions are holding our men hostage in an remote location.”

“Ah, that’s why Barton asked me to upgrade his arrows the other day.”

Peter frowned, looking down at the floor. “I really hope they’re okay.”

Tony, not liking the kid looking down in the dumps, picked up the device, turning towards the teen. “You know, It may not be the same, but I made something more scientifically similar to what she was describing from her visions.”

Peter perked up, his eyes widen in interest when Tony showed him the white gun looking device while the Mechanic continued to explain. “This always to not only open one portal but two. One acting as an entrance while the other acts as an exit but they both need to be active otherwise the portal will remain inactive. I even gave it a couple of modifications as well.”  

“Whoa…” Peter exclaimed, his excitement rising.

“Want to help me test this bad boy out?” Tony asked, seeing Peter all but bounce.

“Hell yeah!”

Tony grinned, happy to see the teen chipper again, “Good. Let’s go to the training room.”  

As he watched Peter made a dash to the training room, he glanced at his reflection through his glass door.

**_You have a heart Tony, and if don’t see it, then at least know that I do._ **

Jerking his head forward, Tony followed after Peter.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this took forever. I had done so many re-writes for this chapter till inspiration struck me. 
> 
> I am terribly sorry to keep you all waiting but I hope you guys like it none the less. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Over Seas: Year 2020

Time: 12:21:27

_“Wanda Maximoff.”_

_“… You know who I am?”_

_“I’d expected that we would cross paths eventually.”_

_“Then you know why I’m here.”_

_“I unfortunately do.”_

_“…I’m sorry...”_

_“If that were true, you wouldn’t have come.”_

“Wand…Wand?” The woman hummed in acknowledgement, turning her gaze from the ocean to her friend and partner, Clint Barton who gave her a look of concern but tried to hide it with amusement “Thought I bored your ears off there.” He jokingly replied.

Clint grinned when he earned a small laugh from the younger agent before nudging her shoulder, “Come on, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Wanda’s smile widened, not reaching her eyes “Just happy that we’re finally heading home.”

“Wanda.” Clint tried.

“I really am, Clint. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Stark and Peter. I hate that we had to lie to them though.” Clint sighed at that comment.

A few days ago, they were given a private assignment and were strictly instructed to keep their whereabouts had to remain confidential.

Clint knew they could trust the kid but Hydra’s protégé was another story.

It has been said that the man has been working for hydra for nearly forty years, yet Tony looked he was in his late thirties to early forties.

He decided to not question it amongst other things he learned.

As far as he knew, he was one of the many mechanics for hydra, building stronger smarter weapons that basically made the organization what it was today.

Though, he never seemed prideful like the other inventers were. In fact, the man hardly showed any reaction at all.

As if he personally trained himself to not care.

He wasn’t sure just how true that was considering the way he seems to interact between Wanda and Peter.

Despite the boy being his bodyguard and proven that he is very capable of taking care of himself, Stark showed that he was very protective of the teenager to the point that he nearly chewed out Rumlow during one of Peter’s training session.

Wanda was another story, Tony seemed to be… wary of her, to the point he made sure to keep his distant from her.

It wasn’t till Wanda explained that Stark had asked her to use her powers on him a while back, something about wanting to see the full extent of her abilities.

But Wanda’s powers was still new and nearly broke Stark’s mind when she used a form of mental manipulation.

The scientists Strucker and Pierce had been furious at them both, injecting Wanda with nanotech inside her body into order to prevent any further enhancement and Stark had to take a week off to recover.

There was more to the man then he led on, however he always made sure to try and keep it enclosed from the others, but Clint saw everything.

He wasn’t called Hawkeye for nothing.

“Are you sure that’s all?” Clint tried again, earning a small sigh from the younger agent.

“I guess… I’m still thinking about the mission.” Wanda admitted, balling her hands into fists.

Clint hadn’t been there in the room with Wanda since he was dealing with several guys that attacked him with glowing yellow sparkly items.

When he arrived, he saw her standing in front of a fallen figure, gripping the necklace that was in her fist.

She hadn’t said nothing when they left the temple, handing the item off to the agents before entering the jet so they could head home.  

Clint exhaled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him seeing him smile before returning the gesture.

 

It was nighttime when they arrived back to New York.

The two decided that they would visit Stark and Peter in the morning since they would most likely be asleep and went their separate ways.

Clint offered to drop her off back at her place which Wanda happily accepted.

Both Clint and Wanda had apartments that were paid for by hydra as their way of saying thank you for all their hard work, when actuality it was to try to keep them as close to their base as possible.

Some would call it protection; others would call it controlling.

Wanda wasn’t sure which one was the truth.

Once they reached her home, Wanda said her goodbye and headed upstairs.

She let out a sigh in relief once she entered her apartment, turning on the light as she through her coat on the chair the moment she shut her door.

She went over to her fridge and pulled out a container.

Grabbing a bowl to serve herself she froze when she felt a presence behind her.

Her hand began to glow momentarily as a kitchen knife flung out of his placement to lung at the upcoming intruder.

The figure ducked out of the way instinctively, gripping the handle of the knife. “A little warning next time would be appreciated.” He commented with a grin.

Wanda lowered her arms as the energy faded away, a warm smile formed on her lips when she realized the intruder was none other than her boyfriend of ten months.

“James. What are you doing here?” She asked as the man placed the kitchen knife on the table as he made his way over to her.

“I was keeping your place clean till you came back, guess I must have passed out or something cause I woke up lying in the bathtub.” He said as Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck as he places a hand on her hip.

“That would explain the ajax smell.” Wanda jokingly replied as she scrunched up her nose earning a tickle from her side. “Did you work a late-night shift again?” She asked after controlling her giggles.

“I always do, but I have the day off tomorrow.” He commented placing his forehead against her’s, “I was hoping we could stay home and have take-out.”

Wanda bit her bottom lip, “I would love to, but-“

“You have a shift tomorrow.” He finished, with no trace of annoyance or anger in his voice.

“I’m really sorry James.” She said sincerely.

James smiled reassuringly as he places a kiss on her lips. “Don’t be. I understand, your job comes first. That’s one of the things I love about you. You care about people and want to help them in any way I can.”

Wanda felt a pang in her heart. She hated that she had to keep their relationship a secret. But if anyone, especially hydra, found out that she was in a romantic relationship with someone it would only end in pain and suffering.

Just like with-

Wanda mentally shook her head, not wanting to think about her brother and that woman.

“Well, I don’t have to go work till mid-morning. We could watch a couple of those forty films you like so much and pretend we’re at a movie theater.” Wanda suggested.

Seeing James smile brighten made Wanda’s heart swore, reassuring her that she had made the right call.

That’s how Wanda found herself lying against James, her head resting his chest as she clasped her hand with his.

When James fell asleep again, Wanda took the time to examine his features.

She noticed that his hair was a little longer and his cheeks more full than last time. He was rocking a five o’clock shadow that looked really well on him.

Her eyes then drifted to his side, making her frown.

James had told her that he lost his arm during a train incident a few years back and if it wasn’t for his best friend, he probably wouldn’t be standing here.

She always gave a silent thank to his friend she hasn’t met yet, since he seemed to work overseas most of the time she would ask to seem.

Wanda would ask if Bucky would ever consider using a prosthetic arm and his response would always be the same: “If I did, I would have less time seeing you.”

Which she considered completely ridiculous.

James had helped her through so much.

He was there to comfort her when she lost her brother.

To keep her grounded when she was having one of her “visions.”

And always made feel normal, that she was something more than just a laboratory experiment.

She wanted to give something back to him.

A thought formed in her mind as she snuggled closer to her James, closing her eyes with a content smile on her face.

_Perhaps I can ask Peter for a favor._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you guys guessed who Wanda's boyfriend is eh? (hint: it's not Vision, even though I love ScarletVision also)
> 
> Till next time, see ya!


End file.
